Normal
by vickysuperwaifulover
Summary: Todo en la vida de Renshou era normal, hasta que su vida de escolar se ve interrumpida por un error y ahora Nobara es una compañera más de su clase, vean como terminara esto en este fic y no en otro :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola…..eso

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, normal. Me levantaba, duchaba, Nobara me regañaba por llegar tarde a desayunar y llegaba al colegio, Normal. Allí era normal, clases, bueno para la hora de almorzar me di cuenta que había olvidado mi comida, de seguro Nobara-chan vendría para dejármelo… Pero nunca pensé que de esta forma.

-Idiota, en que estás pensando- decía Nobara enojada.

-Solo me preguntaba ¿qué haces aquí con esa ropa?- respondía Renshou un tanto curioso.

-Cuando llegue el guardia me confundió con un estudiante y me obligaron a entrar, todo esto es tu culpa por olvidar tu comida, los habría atacado pero recordé que no debemos hacer eso… Pero a decir verdad las chicas de por aquí no están nada mal ejeje- decía Nobara mientras miraba a las chicas que pasaban por allí.

-¿Y hasta cuando te vas a quedar?- decía el chico del tatuaje tranquilamente.

-Realmente, no lo sé y este uniforme me queda algo apretado, es incómodo- decía la rubia estirando un poco el uniforme

-Bueno, ¿trajiste mi comida?- decía el chico con hambre

-Ten, come rápido para que me lleves con Ririchio-chan y Karuta-chan, como se verá Karuta con este uniforme MANIAC- decía la rubia desangrándose

-Nobara-chan, ¿no tienes hambre?- decía Renshou ofreciéndole comida.

-Si tengo hambre, solo traje tu comida, ahora debería estar viendo mis revistas- decía la chica enojada con Renshou

-Di Ahhhhh- decía el chico levantando un poco de comida

-¿Qué crees que haces?, puedo comer sola- al término de esa frase había comida en su boca y un chico tirado en el piso.

-Nobara-chan no era necesario Golpearme tan fuerte- decía el chico sobándose la cabeza

-La próxima vez te mato- decía Nobara enojada.

**Nuevo inicio de clases Nobara sería presentada.**

-Esta es su nueva compañera Nobara Yukinokouji, por favor siéntate en el asiento vacío- decía el profesor

Ella se sentó al lado de Renshou el cual era el único asiento vacío

-Bueno abran su texto en la página 118 para continuar la clase- decía el docente.

-Sensei, no tengo libro- decía la chica completamente indiferente.

-Sorinozuka comparte tu libro con ella por hoy- respondía el profesor

-Nobara ¿porque no les explicaste que ya no eras una estudiante?- decía el chico del tatuaje.

-Lo intente pero no me creyeron, fue realmente molesto, recuerda que todo esto es tu culpa- decía la rubia enojada

-Lo siento, pero podremos pasar más tiempo juntos y me ayudaras con mis deberes, eres una gran SS, siempre cuidando de mí- decía el chico conmovido

-Eres un completo Idiota- decía Nobara

**Al finalizar la clase**.

-Nobara-chan quieres comer algo- decía Renshou

-No, pero podrías presentarme gente para familiarizarme un poco- decía Nobara

-Yo, Renshou- aparecía un chico alto de piel pálida y cabello marrón claro

-Oh, Toshiro, ¿Qué quieres?- decía Renshou

-Quiero que me presentes esta chica que está al lado tuyo- decía Toshiro acercándose a Nobara

-¿Quién es este tipo?- decía Nobara mientras se escondía detrás de Renshou

-Soy Toshiro Hirotoka, 18 años, un gusto conocerte hermosa dama- decía el chico tratando de sonar bien

-Es un pervertido como tú, quizás se lleven bien pero lo dudo- decía el chico del tatuaje

-Soy Nobara Yukinokouji, 21 años y no te acerques mucho- decía la rubia

-21 años, jajaja no me lo creo te ves muy joven como de unos 17, además si tuvieras 21 no estarías aquí- decía el chico mientas reía

-Yo no debería estar aquí, si no fuera por este inútil realmente yo no debería estar aquí- decía mientras apuntaba a Renshou

-Nunca lo creí de ti, siempre estas con esta belleza y aun así se te confiesan las chicas- decía el chico con el pulgar arriba

-Este tipo está loco- decía Nobara

-Aunque no lo creas Renshou es muy popular entre las chicas y muy a menudo se le confiesan pero él siempre les dice que no, él dice que es porque no tiene tiempo o algo por el estilo- decía Toshiro

-Nunca creí que fueras tan popular, bueno eres un vago y siempre tienes tiempo de sobra, las rechazabas solo porque no te gustaban o algo por el estilo, no te comprendo las chicas de por aquí son realmente bonitas- decía Nobara con los lentes empañados

-Realmente es porque no me interesa tener una novia, aunque mi familia dice que tiene que ser de una familia respetada y noble como nosotros, aunque nosotros no somos tan nobles a decir verdad- decía Renshou

-Mi familia dice lo mismo, pero a decir verdad no me agradan mucho los hombres, son unos pervertidos, es mejor una linda chica, pero mi familia dice que debo dejar descendencia, realmente no los entiendo- decía Nobara

-¿Qué clase de familias tienen?- decía Toshiro

-Una familia de dinero y con historia- decían al unísono Nobara y Renshou

-Wow, entonces que hacen en un colegio como esta- decía el peli marrón

-Está cerca del Ayakashi Kan- decía Renshou

-Fue por culpa de este idiota- decía Nobara

-Nunca pensé que fuera por una razón tan simple- decía el chico

**Al término de clases**

-Renshou vamos a casa, estoy cansada- decía Nobara

-Claro, hoy no tengo trabajo de medio tiempo- decía Renshou

-¿Qué acaso viven juntos?- decía Toshiro riendo

-Los dos vivimos en el Ayakashi Kan- decía Renshou

-Realmente se llevan bien- decía el chico peli marrón

-Claro que no, si fuera por mí, este tipo estaría muerto- decía Nobara

\- Es tristemente cierto- decía Renshou con una lagrima cayendo de su cara

CONTINUARA…

Se terminó el cap. 1 me felicito a mí misma por terminarlo después de tanto tiempo, díganme como esta y gracias por leer. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahora comienza el capítulo 2 de este Fic, con eso que empieza y no olviden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios.

**En el Ayakashi Kan**

-Ne, Nobara-Chan, como se hace este ejercicio- decía Renshou con un lápiz en la mano

-Es fácil, necesitas mover este número aquí, sumarlo con este otro, dividirlo según la formula y listo esta hecho- decía Nobara

-Nobara, ¿desde cuándo ayudas a Renshou en sus deberes?- Preguntaba Ririchio un tanto interesada.

-Desde que necesito hacerlos yo también- decía Nobara leyendo una de sus revistas

-Nobara, ¿porque necesitas hacer también los deberes?- decía Ririchiyo

-Desde que por culpa de esta inútil me confundieron con un estudiante- decía Nobara enojada.

-Ririchio-Sama, yo también estaría encantado de acompañarle todos los días y ayudarla en sus deberes- decía Miketsukami arrodillado mirando a Ririchio

-No es necesario- decía Ririchiyo sonrojada

-Ne, Ririchio, donde queda tu clase, quizás en algún momento vaya a visitarlas- decía Nobara sonriendo

-Nobara-Chan, sigo sin entender esto- decía Renshou

-Si no entiendes algo tan básico como es que llegaste hasta aquí- decía Nobara enojada

-Esos dos son muy buenos amigos- decía Natsume

-No sé qué les ves de buenos amigos- decía Ririchio

-Lo veras en algún momento- decía Natsume sonriente

**Al otro día en la mañana**

-Renshou levántate, ya es tarde- decía Nobara enojada fuera del Cuarto de Renshou

-Está bien- decía Renshou abriendo la puerta en pijama

-Falta poco que comiencen las clases y tu aun estas en pijama- decía Nobara enojada

-Claro, claro, espera dentro, me demorare unos 15 minutos en hacer todo- decía Renshou invitándola a pasar

-Este lugar a cambiado desde la última vez que vine, está más desordenado- decía Nobara mirando a su alrededor mientras ordenaba un poco.

-No creí que vendrías a recogerme, tan emocionada estabas de volver a el colegio- decía Renshou recogiendo algo de ropa tirada

-Como SS debo preocuparme por ti y además los uniformes son muy bonitos pero ajustados- decía Nobara

-Claro- decía Renshou entrando al baño

-Sí que es idiota, decía Nobara empezando a caminar por su cuarto, él siempre fue más ordenado, no recordaba que tuviera todo así- decía Nobara ordenando un poco más

-¿Qué haces Nobara?- decía Renshou saliendo del baño

-Ordenando un poco- decía la rubia

-Gracias- decía Renshou sonriendo

-Come algo y vámonos- decía Nobara un poco sonrojada

**De camino al colegio**

-Ahora vamos a llegar tarde- decía Nobara

-Tranquila, esto es común en mí- decía Renshou tranquilo

-No sé cómo eres popular- decía Nobara

-A decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé- decía Renshou riendo un poco

-Eres idiota- decía Nobara

**Cuando llegaron.**

-Me sorprende que nos dejen entrar aun cuando llegamos como una hora tarde- decía Nobara

-Por fin llegaron- decía Toshiro sonriendo

-Fue porque este inútil se tardaba mucho- decía Nobara

-Solo me quede dormido- decía Renshou

-Ustedes dos sí que son cercanos, si se descuidan aparecerán rumores raros- decía Toshiro

-No lo creo, ah todo esto que pasaron mientras no estuvimos- decía Renshou

-Tranquilo, me las arregle para hacerlas una clase de estudio libre- decía sonriente el peli marrón

-Que confiable- decía Nobara un poco sorprendida

-Tengo mis métodos, decía Toshiro brillante, pero Renshou, me tendrás que dar algo a cambio- respondía Toshiro muy sonriente

-Ten una revista nueva- decía Renshou

-Gracias- decía Toshiro

-Oye, ¿esa no era una revista que me pediste?- decía Nobara

-Algo así, pero tranquila te conseguiré otra- decía Renshou

-A todo esto Ririchio no me dijo cuál era su clase, Renshou dime por donde es- decía Nobara

-Yo te acompañare sígueme- decía Renshou

-ya quería volverá a ver a Ririchio y a Karuta en sus uniformes- decía Nobara sonrojada

-Tranquila Nobara- decía Renshou mientras se alejaban

-En definitiva aparecerán rumores sobre ellos, aunque Renshou no lo acepte es muy popular entre las chicas y terminaran atacando a Nobara-chan- decía Toshiro un poco preocupado

-¿Dijiste algo Toshiro?- decía Renshou

-Nada con importancia- decía Toshiro

**En clase de Ririchio**

-Ririchio-Chan, Karuta-Chan- decía Nobara abrazándolas

-Por lo que veo se llevan bien- decía Toshiro

-Claro, le gustan las chicas, y viven en el Ayakashi Kan… Watanuki ¿Qué tal?- decía Renshou

-Bien, ¿quién es el chico que esta con ustedes y que hace Nobara aquí?- decía Watanuki un poco confundido.

-Soy Toshiro Hirotoka, compañero de Renshou y Nobara- decía el chico sonriente

-Y estoy aquí por culpa del inútil de Renshou- decía Nobara

-Esto es raro- decía Watanuki

-Ne, Watanuki, estás diciendo que no te gusta que nos reunamos como amigos- decía Karuta en una pose sumamente adorable.

-N no dije eso- decía Watanuki sonrojado

-Esos dos la están pasando bien- decía Nobara un poco enojada.

-Está por terminar el receso, mejor volvamos- decía Toshiro

-Ririchio, recuerda que siempre puedes pedirme algo- decía Nobara mientas se iba

-Claro- decía Ririchio un poco confundida

-Ririchio y Karuta se veían muy bonitas en el uniforme- decía Nobara sonrojada

-Como digas- decía Renshou

-Asegúrense de no inspirar rumores sobre ustedes- decía Toshiro

-Vamos no digas tonterías- decían Nobara y Renshou

-Solo les advierto- decía Toshiro

Capítulo dos Terminado, esto es un gran logro personal, por lo general me lleno de ideas pero no se me venían muchas que me gustaran mucho…. O como se diga, no olviden dejar sus opiniones , comentarios e ideas para desarrollar, solo si quiere, porque me gusta mucho esta pareja y no quiero que quede malo. Saludos :3


End file.
